Mi acosador, Sasuke
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Regalo para mi amiga secreta: Kasai Shinju. Sasuke era un acosador particular que sin duda conseguía lo que quería... a su modo.


_**Mi acosador, Sasuke**_

Caminando incomoda Hinata trato de esconder su cara en el cuello de tortuga de su abrigo, queriendo ser como tal animal.

Desde hace más o menos dos meses estaba siendo acosada y podía sentir la mirada de su acosador sobre ella, más sin embargo ella no podía verlo a él.

Sabía exactamente quién era, prácticamente todos sabían quién era.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde temprana edad había ido a Rusia junto a su familia, pero para entonces él era muy conocido a nivel escolar.

Había vuelto hace casi un año, durante el principio del último año escolar que les quedaba, los rumores decían que Naruto, quien había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos durante los últimos tres años, había ido a Rusia para volver junto a Sasuke a Japón, anexo a ese rumor corría otro que decía que ambos estuvieron viviendo juntos desde la partida de Naruto y que habían hecho _cosas._

Por el bien de su amor de primaria que Hinata tenía hacia Naruto ella decidió que no creería nunca jamás en la existencia de las palabras de aquel chismoso, creyendo a los gritos histéricos de Naruto que negaba aquél rumor.

El problema en este momento era que Naruto pretendía nuevamente a Sakura, Sakura pretendía a Sasuke y Sasuke la pretendía a ella.

Era un círculo amoroso.

El problema del problema era que Sasuke no era un acosador normal, no era como esos acosadores de películas que te observaban a lo lejos, te dejan regalos en tu puerta, o de los que llaman a tu celular y empiezan a decir cosas extrañas.

No.

Él deliberadamente se había presentado en su casa mientras ella estaba en algún lado con Hanabi y se había presentado como su novio oficial, cuando llegó los encontró a ambos viendo sus fotos de bebé luego de haber organizado por completo lo que sería su boda.

A Hiashi le había hecho mal tener que ejercer el rol de madre.

Cuando se fue –siendo obligada a besarlo por encima de su voluntad –Hiashi volvió a ser su estricto y excéntrico padre.

Hinata nunca olvidaría el sermón que le había dado su padre sobre su irresponsabilidad por perder su virginidad antes del matrimonio.

¡Le había contado sobre su experiencia sexual!

—Hinata —al escuchar su nombre, Hinata saltó espantada y miró al chico que invadía –No de la forma en la que él podría pensar –sus pensamientos.

—Uchi…

—No llevas tu anillo —le dijo, molesto. Hinata trató de esconderse de nuevo en sí misma, sin tener resultado.

—Yo

—Vamos a casarnos, debes de portar tu anillo

Las personas que pasaban por el lado de ellos miraron interesados mientras seguían caminando, y juraba que pudo escuchar a alguien mencionar un embarazo.

Entonces la razón de todo llegó nuevamente a su pensamiento.

* * *

Fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo en común, cada uno había asistido acompañados de sus respectivos amigos a la casa de tamaño promedio repleta de gente.

Al cabo de dos horas ya todo el mundo estaba borracho y bebían como si de su última gota de agua de tratase, todos incluyendo a Hinata quien había perdido la timidez luego del quito baso de "sidra sin alcohol" que le había dado Kiba.

Manteniendo sus piernas juntas y siéndole extremadamente difícil el caminar Hinata, se dirigía al baño con la vejiga a medio explotar, en su estado no le importó la larga fila que había delante del baño y menos le importó que alguien estuviera adentro, trapazó la puerta como si a ganar una guerra fuera.

Con una mano empujó al chico que orinaba para tomar ella su lugar.

La sensación de liberación era exquisita.

Como si de nada se tratase, Hinata se paró normalmente y lavó sus manos para por fin dirigir la mirada al chico que momentos antes había empujado.

—Eres el Uchiha gay —soltó ella, reconociéndolo.

— ¿Perdón?

— El chico que penetró a Naruto —le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Él frunció el seño.

— Estás equivocada

—Noooo… estoy segura de que eres tu —ella se acercó, señalándolo — Siempre que Naruto llega con dolor en el trasero… tu lo sigues sonriendo

—Es un mal entendido

—Nooo, tu eres más gay que ese chico… ese chico de ese grupo… jejeje… el del peinado raro

El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke empezó a temblar.

—Te lo probaré… te besaré —le dijo, acercándose a ella.

—Eso no demuestra nada…

—Solo un beso, si quieres más… te daré más

—A ti te gusta partirle el c…

Sasuke la tomó de la cara antes que terminara.

Sus labios chocaron.

Ambos empezaron una batalla, chocando contra los muros, rompiendo espejos y ambos podían decir que sin duda el lavamanos ahora estaba en el piso.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó con una sensación de picor en la espalda y cubierta con una manta.

Al mirar a su lado se topó con los ojos del Uchiha.

— ¡Dijiste solo un beso! —le gritó, sonrojada y totalmente sobria.

Y la única excusa que a él se le había ocurrido fue que se enamoró por el buen sexo que tuvieron.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran donde fue su primera vez inventaría una excusa, nadie nunca se enteraría que había sido en el jardín al frente de su casa.

Hinata aprendió dos cosas de esa noche.

Era una borracha de lengua filosa.

Era una borracha que no olvidaba.

* * *

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Hinata se dio cuenta de que su boca –y prácticamente su garganta –estaba siendo violada por su "prometido" frente a todos, sin importar que 5 de sus 8 profesores trataban de apartarlos mientras que los restantes y la directora hacían apuestas de cuanto más podrían durar.

Sin poder forcejear o impedir aquel suceso, Hinata se desmalló.

* * *

Bueno, Hinata pensaba que ya era hora de "aceptar" su destino… se casaría con Sasuke.

Recientemente graduados ambos se habían mudado juntos.

No es que fuera del todo decisión de ella, él había jugado con su mente para convencerla, pero los últimos meses habían sido… lindos.

Justamente un mes antes de la graduación Sasuke había encontrado –buscando en su habitación mientras ella tomaba sus exámenes finales, de los cuales él había sido exonerado casi la mayoría –un cuaderno repleto de poemas que ella había escrito en la primaria para Naruto.

Él la acusó de infidelidad, pero quien pagó el precio fue el pobre rubio, cuyas pertenencias fueron convertidas en una hoguera.

Estuvo toda una semana sin hablarle y se sentía mal.

Ella tuvo que disculparse por algo que no hizo, pero luego él volvió a ser el mismo.

Cuatro meses después de mudarse se casaron, y Hinata podía decir que era feliz.

A pesar de que aún sentía simpatía por Naruto, ella le había entregado su corazón a Sasuke.

El debió de hacer algún tipo de brujería sobre ella para hacer que se enamorara tan rápido de él.

Las cosas en su matrimonio iba bien, su padre y su hermana iban a visitarlos de vez en cuando y su progenitor siempre preguntaba que cuando llegarían los niños.

Sasuke respondía que pronto mientras que Hinata gritaba algo indecifrable.

Era feliz.

Él también parecía serlo.

Y la verdad es que el sexo con él era mejor estando sobria.

* * *

_**Feliz Navidad Kasai Shinju!**_

**Espero que te guste, eres mi amiga secreta, esto es para ti, y si no te gusta avísame y te escribo otro. XD**


End file.
